plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Money
For other uses, see Coins (disambiguation). Money is used to purchase various items in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. In most cases, money will drop under certain conditions, and the player must click on it, move the cursor over it, tap on it, have a Gold Magnet collect it to obtain it, or, in the PlayStation Vita version of Plants vs. Zombies, tilt the console, although it will sometimes be automatically added to the bank. In Plants vs. Zombies, they are used to buy items from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Before the shop is unlocked, it can be used to purchase seed slot upgrades directly from Crazy Dave, although the player can only have up to eight slots before the shop is unlocked after Level 3-4. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, they are used to purchase in-game items like Power Ups and Plant Food, as well as to upgrade plants and to replay lost Piñata Parties. Sometimes, a pinata may appear in the store for 5000 coins, in exchange for obtaining 15 or 20 plant seed packets. Community Challenge Rewards are also bought with coins. The player cannot have more than $999,990 on most versions; once that amount is reached, all money collected won't affect their total. On the iOS and Android versions of the original game, it is possible to earn up to $9,000,000. Audio The sound when the player picks up a coin. Getting a coin for a remaining Lawn Mower Currency ''Plants vs. Zombies'' There is one currency system in Plants vs. Zombies, and there are four items which contribute to the player's total money. *Silver coins - worth $10 *Gold coins - worth $50 *Diamonds - worth $1000 *Money bag - worth $250 (normally. It has five gold coins inside) or 3000 (after playing Level 5-10) Coin silver dollar.png|A silver coin Coin gold dollar.png|A gold coin Diamond2.png|A diamond moneybag.png|A money bag DS Diamond.jpg|A diamond in the DS version 20180125_154443.png|Two silver coins and a gold coin ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, there were three types of currency. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies, the three types were not all recorded in one money counter. Coins-icon.png|Coins Zombucks.png|Zombucks Gems-icon.png|Gems ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In Plants vs. Zombies 2, there are two types of currency. *A silver coin - $10 *A gold coin - $100 Coins are harder to obtain in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as the only plant in Zen Garden that awards coins is Marigold (500 per plant), and completing levels give less coins (50, +10 for each lawn mower). Coins are also a lot more useful, since they can be used for power-ups, piñatas (some), upgrading plants (and those cost a lot) and costumes. You can watch several ads every day to obtain 500 coins for each. This also applies to gems (3) and gauntlets (1). There is also a different currency called gems which can be used to buy boosts for the plants, certain premium plants, piñatas, Costumes, extra pots for sprouts in the Zen Garden, and the sprouts themselves. Pvz2goldcoin.png|A gold coin Pvz2silvercoin.png|A silver coin Diamond1.png|A gem 2014-11-07-20-45-37.png|A coin advertisement featuring the Jetpack Zombie ATLASES LEVELCOMMON2 1536 00 PTX.png|Money/coins sprites with various items thiswillbuymeathingortwo.png|Coin packs in the store buygems.png|Gem packs in the store coinprompt.png|Prompt when a player wants to watch an ad to get coins adreward.png|The reward after watching an ad gemmap.png|The available gem packs when buying gems from the world map Coins_MGB.png|Getting coins from a Mystery Gift Box Coins from Arena.jpg|Getting 17500 coins from Arena. Notice how few coins are displayed in the picture. 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 9 Dandelion & Coin Bundles.PNG|Coin Bundles in an advertisement for the 9th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale Main Menu.PNG|Coins in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 in the main menu Coin packs On iOS and Android versions of the games, there are purchasable amounts of coins that add the desired amount to that device. The price in real-world money goes up depending on the in-game amount. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' In Plants vs. Zombies, they can only be purchased once, but they can be restored on another user profile or Apple or Android device that is hooked up to the same iTunes or Google Play account. The options for buying are: ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In Plants vs. Zombies 2, they can be purchased as many times as the player wishes, but it costs them additional money each time. They only add the coins to the current user profile. Earning money ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Money can be earned in several ways in Plants vs. Zombies: *Buy them for real money. *Killing zombies (sometimes coins, diamonds, chocolate, or Zen Garden plants may drop), and killing a Zombie Yeti will drop four diamonds (five on the first sighting). *Lawn Mowers, Roof Cleaners, and Pool Cleaners that aren't used (they turn into gold coins after each level and are automatically collected). *Marigolds (they drop silver and gold coins, though gold coins are less likely). *Completing levels (when mini-games, Puzzle Mode levels, and Survival Mode levels are completed, a money bag or trophy is dropped; clicking on it will cause coins or diamonds to be automatically collected). *Eating brains in I, Zombie (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Every ten levels in Vasebreaker Endless (the last vase or killed Zombie will drop a money bag). *Completing Adventure Mode levels after beating them for the first time (the last zombie will drop a money bag with five gold coins in it). *From Zen Garden plants (Zen Garden plants drop money after being watered or fertilized, as well as after the phonograph or bug spray is used on them. After the phonograph or bug spray has been used, they also drop occasional coins in a manner similar to Marigolds). *Destroying a grave with a Grave Buster (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Selling Zen Garden plants (directly adds a certain amount of money to the bank balance; this amount depends on the type of plant and its maturity). *Slot Machine (sometimes gives diamonds when spun). *Completing Adventure Mode will give the player three diamonds. *Getting the Gold Sunflower Trophy (five diamonds). *Watching an ad. (iOS and Android versions) In the game, if the player does not have enough money to get something, it says to get more by killing zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Coins Coins can be obtained in any of the following ways: *From buildings. *From plants at the end of levels. *Given to the player by friends. *Convert gems into coins. Zombucks Zombucks can be found in any of the following ways: *Occasionally dropped from zombies. *Completing quests and errands for characters. *Given to the player after completing a level. *Convert gems into Zombucks. Gems *Place in the top five in a Brainball tournament. *Buy them with real money. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Coins can be earned by: Available in both international and Chinese versions *Killing zombies. *Claiming money bags. *Beating a level with Lawn Mowers remaining. *Beating the Target Score in a Cannons Away level (you can get more money if you get more points). *Watching videos (when the button appears). Only available in international version * Using real money to buy them. * Zen Garden. * Smashing Piñatas in Piñata Party. *Señor Piñata (only if the player gets all the costumes). *Getting lunchboxes from Treasure Yetis. *Mystery Gift Box (only if the player gets all the costumes). *Inviting friends from Facebook. *Smashing the huge Piñata in Piñata Party. *The Piñata that gives you the level-up seed packets. *Winning constantly in Arena. Only available in Chinese version * Using diamonds to buy them. * Purchasing world pack of unlocked worlds. * Claiming daily rewards. * Zombie streaks when completing Oak Archery levels. * Exchanging with Time Tokens. * Redeeming gift codes. * Claiming lottery rewards from Dave's Club. * Opening reward chests after winning a Hard Mode level * Selling pendants. * Beating Daily Challenges. * Completing Plant Adventures. * Giving Plant Food to costumed Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Sun-shrooms and Primal Sunflowers. Related achievement Trivia General *The silver coin is common, the gold coin is uncommon, and the diamond is rare. *There are no real coins that are $10, $50 or $100. Those only come in dollar bills. *Diamonds are an indirect reference to the ''Bejeweled series of games, also made by PopCap Games. **They could also be a reference to Insaniquarium, another game by PopCap Games. *Through cheating it is possible to get up to $2,147,483,640. **In Plants vs. Zombies, this will be immediately reduced to $999,990 if the player purchases anything or picks up any coins. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it will revert the amount of coins to 0 if the player picks up any coins, due to an integer overflow. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In other countries with different currencies, money bags, coins and the dollar hedge on the leader boards (Xbox Live Arcade version only) will show the currency signs for that country but the currency will still be United States dollars. For example, in the United Kingdom they show the £ symbol, and in Spain they show the € symbol. *In the Android and iOS versions of the game, the coins have a sun emblem instead of a dollar sign emblem. However, on the older iOS and Android versions of the game the coins have a dollar sign. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Coins now have a side-view of Crazy Dave's face on them. *The "More coins, more fun!" message on the 20,000 coin pack is a reference to Six Flags, an American chain of amusement parks. *Coins can be used for power-ups, to restart a Piñata Party or to rent a seed slot (post-4.2.1 update). *In the 1.7 update, the key obtainment was removed and the keys were removed entirely from the game. Also, the keys that one had previously were transferred to coins. *In the 4.4.1 update, the background of "Free Coins" button was changed (from blue to gold). *The Buckethead Zombie in Player's House - Day 4 always drops a gold coin upon death, as a “tutorial” to show that the player can use coins dropped by zombies to buy stuff later. *When coins are obtained from watching an ad or from a Arena reward streak, a picture of surprisingly few coins will be displayed on the reward window, although the number of coins obtained is actually several times more. Specific to the Chinese version *The coin will be picked automatically when it touches the ground, unlike the International version. See also *Present *Chocolate *Money guide *Money bag *Silver coin *Gold coin *Diamond ru:Игровая_валюта Category:Money Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items